


so, so sweet (you really are sweet)

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idk what i just wrote i'm sorry, jaehyun's name is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Renjun may or may not have been too enthusiastic for this day to finally arrive.





	so, so sweet (you really are sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetad i'm sorry but i do hope you all enjoy this!

To say that Renjun is incredibly excited for this day to arrive is definitely an understatement. He had spent way too many days ripping away the papers on his tiny calendar (gifted to him by his one and only boyfriend since Renjun seems to be a little… forgetful about the events happening). An evident red circle had made its way around March 25, 2018, marking the date of their first anniversary.

  
Renjun can recount the events of that day better than any other day that happened in his life (yes, even his own birthday) because honestly, who would ever forget a blushing and stuttering Jeno? Heck, he even had to hide his red face by using the bouquet of flowers that Jaehyun, his cousin, had thankfully put together for him. That happens like once-in-a-lifetime, as his friends would say but Renjun likes to keep it a secret that Jeno gets easily flustered when Renjun randomly does cheesy acts towards his boyfriend.

  
(Also, a blushing Jeno actually makes a really good wallpaper on his phone.)

Renjun takes one last glance at the calendar, a smile making its way to his lips as he pats the table in excitement.

  
It's finally the day he's been waiting for.

  
—

  
“Wake up!” Jeno groans, hands instinctively covering his face to prevent the intruder from forcing him out of dreamland. Renjun huffs, grabbing a bigger pillow and slamming it on his boyfriend’s back, whining and burying his face straight on Jeno’s shoulder.

  
“Please wake up.” The smaller boy sniffles as he continues to snuggle closer, hoping that Jeno at least gets the message and wrap him up in a warm embrace. The black-haired male releases a low laugh, finally pulling himself out of the half-asleep state he was in before he scoops his boyfriend up his arms, leaving a chaste kiss on top of his head.

  
“Good morning, you could have just woke me up with kisses.” Jeno mumbles, his fingers easily finding themselves through Renjun’s messy hair, brushing away his fringe so he can lean down and brush his lips lightly against his forehead. Renjun shakes his head stubbornly, drowning himself in the warmth provided by his boyfriend before he mumbles out something whilst burying his face further on Jeno's chest.

  
"What?"

  
"You might fall asleep again if I kiss you!" Renjun pulls away, his lower lip jutted out before he shifts out of Jeno's tight embrace, his hands immediately running through the messy strands in an attempt to fix his hair. He stares down at the boy still laid out on the bed and once again, heaves a sigh before he taps on his thigh with a frown.

  
"It's our anniversary! We can't just stay in!" No response comes from the still lazy and tired boy, forcing his boyfriend to resort to his final attack.

  
"I'll make you some breakfast."

  
"Oh, why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Jeno sits up almost immediately, almost knocking Renjun off the bed but thankfully, he catches him before he stumbles out of the bed. He presses a kiss on his dazed boyfriend's lips, laughing as Renjun's cheeks turn red with embarrassment before he slips out of the bedroom with a bright smile on his face.

  
—

  
"Please."

  
"...Are you serious?"

  
"It looks cute on you!" Jeno heaves a sigh as Renjun holds out his hands in defense, his pout appearing once more. He takes a look at the beret nestled safely in the other's hands before he finally gives in, snatching it up and promptly puts it on, wrinkling his nose at the mirror. Renjun squeals, wrapping his arms firmly around Jeno's middle and kisses his cheek before pulling away to tug on his jeans whilst his taller boyfriend sulks.

  
"I can't believe I'm this whipped for you." He fixes the beret sitting on his head before finally turning to Renjun, who's quick to pinch his cheeks and coo at him.

Honestly, he's fine with the outfit but he's just a tiny bit embarrassed at how Renjun keeps pampering him and in no time soon, his chest is going to explode due to the amount of love he has for him. The other boy has a really soft spot for him, subtly taking care of him before they started dating until it blew up so now, Renjun sort of babies him from time to time.

  
"Okay, so we'll be heading to the zoo today then go to that cute cafe that you were talking about before! After that, we—" Renjun's words abruptly get cut off at the sudden sound of the thunder echoing from outside.

Jeno doesn't even have to look at him twice or take his time to decipher the expression written all over his boyfriend's face before he turns to the window.The soft patter of rain comes only a moment later, effortlessly covering the window near them with tiny rain drops in less than a minute. Renjun promptly drops the paper filled with their plans for today, rushing to the glass window, a frown making its way to his lips as the rain falls harder, his shoulders dropping in disappointment and hopelessness.

"I didn't know it was going to rain today." He mumbles out, eyes downcast as he turns to Jeno with a deep frown. Jeno is swift to slip his arms around the latter, kissing his forehead affectionately before cupping his cheeks to take a careful look at the crestfallen expression plastered on his face.

  
"I planned out this day! I even checked the weather report! It said it wasn't going to rain today but... ugh." Jeno allows him to rest his head on his shoulder, arms automatically wrapping themselves around the taller boy's waist hug him close for comfort and warmth.

  
"It's okay. I'm sure we can make this day special even if we won't get to go out." The dark-haired boy coos at him, gently squishing the other male's cheeks before he drops a kiss on the tip of his nose. Jeno pulls away with a bright smile and Renjun stares at him in confusion. The taller male is quick to retrieve the blanket from the bed, going through the closet as well to grab a couple of blankets stored up (since Jeno likes to hog them and Renjun tends to freeze at night).

  
"What are you— Jeno!" Renjun squeaks, surprised as the other male pulls him up in his arms, hurrying towards the couch in the living room. He briefly puts him down on the furniture, spreading out the blankets around them comfortably before he slips the last one around his boyfriend securely.

For a second, Renjun actually relaxes as Jeno settles beside him, fingers running comfortably through his hair. He glances at Jeno's bright smile and Renjun swears that his heart just dropped straight to his feet because god, how can someone look so beautiful like that?

  
"What are we supposed to do now?" He opts to lay his head on Jeno's lap, cheeks still burning as he presses it against the soft material of Jeno's white pants, hoping the blush will go down real soon.

  
"Movies? Pizza?" Renjun sighs, turning his head so his full attention can be directed to his smiley boyfriend.

  
"Fine, as long as it's Disney." Jeno doesn't even hide the mischievous grin spreading on his face as he leans down to pepper kisses all over his cheeks, chuckling as Renjun complains, pushing him away.

  
"Anything for you, my prince."

  
—

  
"Why did you even order three boxes?"

  
"I thought we can finish them!"

  
"Are you saying that I eat a lot?!

  
"I'm saying I eat a lot! Don't flatter yourself too much."

Renjun thinks that Jeno deserves that smack on his head (and a few kisses whilst asking for an apology because Jeno keeps on whining that it hurts).

  
—

  
"You're an idiot."

  
"More like, I'm your idiot."

  
"Surprisingly, you're correct." Jeno attempts to surpress the pout forming on his lips but fails, leaning in to cup Renjun's cheeks delicately to leave a few gentle kisses on his lips. Renjun, for once, doesn't push him away and he won't be lying if his heart didn't flutter at the sweet gesture.

  
The dark-haired boy pulls away but the tug on his collar brings him down once more, their lips meeting again in a sweet kiss.   
Jeno doesn't mind at all.

  
—

  
"Do you remember?" Renjun shifts his position, his body leaning comfortably against Jeno's as the credits for the Mulan movie roll up. Jeno simply hums, turning down the volume of the television before he lets Renjun rest his head against his shoulder with his legs tangled up with the other boy's. The night is falling gently over them, the moonlight slipping easily through the curtains as Jeno lets his arms wrap around his boyfriend.

  
"Remember what?"

  
"When we met." Renjun's last word draws out into a yawn as he softly whines at the way Jeno's fingers are clutching his strands in a loose grip. Jeno doesn't answer — his lips simply turning up fondly into a tiny smile as the memory makes its way back in his head. They stay silent for a while, only the sound of the blanket rustling a bit as Renjun shifts his position once more to leave a kiss on Jeno's cheek.

  
"Do you?"

  
"Of course I do. A blushing Renjun is unforgettable after all." Jeno snickers and the smaller boy juts out his lower lip into a pout, playfully throwing a punch on his shoulder before he wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

  
"Shut up, you blushed and stuttered around me when you confessed!"

  
"Actually I do that until now." The smile on the dark-haired is so charming and sweet that Renjun could actually feel his heart hammering crazily against his chest.

  
"You're making me—"

  
"Shy? I know."

A few fits of laughter and kisses (more like punches but shockingly, Jeno doesn't mind) exchanged, Renjun finally curls up against his body, seeking for more comfort and warmth from the other.

  
"You know what?"

  
"Hm?" The soft sound of the television playing another movie gently bounces off against the walls as Jeno wraps them up with the extra blanket, making sure that Renjun is comfortable against him.

  
"I love you."

  
The sudden stretch of the silence makes the boy furrow his eyebrows in worry, raising his head slightly to see if Jeno had fallen asleep, only to be met with a soft kiss pressed against his lips. Renjun holds his breath, cheeks burning as the dark-haired male pulls away with a cheeky smile.

  
"I love you too."

  
—

  
The soft caress of the sunlight and the blankets wrapped around his tiny figure makes him want to snuggle against them and hopefully, sleep the day off. But his breath hitches, his body reacting almost too quickly when he doesn't feel Jeno's familiar warmth against him, untangling himself out of the blankets. He almost falls off, if his hand didn't reach out to clutch the side of the couch, saving himself from accidentally slamming his face against the floor.

  
A few quick glances around the living room, his jaw drops, noticing the amount of sticky notes spread out on one of the blank walls. He doesn't even remember how easily he removes the blankets out of the way, focusing his gaze on the wall as he hurriedly walks over it. His fingers brush lightly against the paper, eyes wide as he scans the amount of notes stuck on it, giving the bland wall a burst of colors from the amount of notes written.

  
Tiny notes of "I love you", "You make me smile endlessly", "I'm so lucky to have met you" are scribbled all over it and Renjun is so sure that his legs are turning jelly from how breathtaking and sweet this is. The smile on his face is painfully wide but he can't wipe it off, his heart turning and squeezing as he turns around, spotting Jeno dressed into an old shirt and sweatpants.

  
"You did all of this?"

  
"Of course. Anything for you, right?" Renjun is quick on his feet as he runs straight to Jeno's arm, a loud fit of chuckles and giggles echoing in the room as the smaller boy showers the other with kisses and pecks.

  
"You didn't have to do that."

  
"Do what? The notes?" Jeno raises a brow and Renjun's cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Why not? It feels nice pampering you though." The light laugh that escapes past the black-haired boy's lips makes Renjun's heart beat faster than ever. God, he really does love this boy a lot.

  
"Besides... it's been a while since I've done something this... romantic for you." Jeno murmurs as he gives the smaller boy a squeeze before pinching his cheeks in a playful manner before he takes out two rings from his pocket. Renjun's breath hitches once more at the sight of them, watching carefully as his boyfriend slips in one of them on his finger before he stretches out his hand so Renjun can slip the other ring on him.

Renjun's eyes widen at the names engraved in the rings and the smile that appears on his face is incredibly beautiful, Jeno is not even sure how he managed to have someone as beautiful as him in his life.

  
"How did you afford this? This looks... expensive."

  
"I've been picking up extra shifts at the coffee shop and well, Jaehyun hyung is kind enough to let me work at the flower shop as well."

This time, Jeno blushes as he rubs the back of his neck, pulling Renjun closer to him to hide his burning face but his boyfriend simply laughs, cupping his cheeks to leave a kiss on the tip of his nose.

  
"I know we're only one year in our relationship and as you know, I'm indecisive of things most of the time but one thing I'm sure of is you. Just y-you." Jeno attempts to hide the way he stuttered by coughing but Renjun is swift to notice it, a grin playing on his lips almost instantly. The other simply wrinkled his nose, laughing afterwards.

  
"Also, we're still young but I hope it doesn't scare you that I'm serious. About us?"

  
"Dumbass, we've been together for a year and you still think that I'm not serious about you?"

  
"I'm just making sure!" Another round of chuckles are exchanged and Jeno can't really deny how happy Renjun makes him. He can't describe the blooming happiness he feels in his chest every time he steals a look at his boyfriend and he thanks the heavens for having someone like him.

  
"I love you a lot. I really do."

  
"I know." Renjun's smile is ethereal and it takes everything in Jeno not to cry because his heart is just filled to brim. He can't get enough of him.

  
"What if we get married one day?" Jeno asks in a careful tone, eyes wide with worry but the other boy simply throws his head back with a laugh, cheeks tinted with bright pink.

  
"I wouldn't mind." He responds after a moment, his eyes filled with so much happiness.

  
"So you're ready to spend a lifetime with me one day?" The smile and the answer that leaves Renjun's lips is enough to make Jeno fall for him all over again.

  
"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct fic so yay! i just really wanted to write some fluffy noren so hehe. if you liked it, please leave a comment thank you! feel free to talk to me in twitter (jenosaints) 


End file.
